1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control arrangements for rotation of a winding arrangement such as a partial warp beam in a warp knitting machine. The present invention also relates to apparatus for varying the thread consumption rate and/or the ware takeoff rate in a knitting machine to produce a predetermined patterning effect in the knitted ware.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
A known control arrangement, DE-OS No. 2,351,431, employs two pulse generators, one attached to and driven by the main shaft and the other driven by a follower roller running on the circumference of the winding of a partial warp beam. The input arrangement permits manual input of a predetermined input size which determines how much thread length will be delivered from the partial warp beam for each revolution of the main beam. The controller comprises a phase comparator which controls a digital/analog converter via a forwards/backwards counter. This apparatus operates on the warp beam motor via an amplifier.
There is a need for a control arrangement of the heretofore described type in which the patterning programs for goods produced on the warp knitting machine can be substantially increased.